


一念成魔

by muxiaoche



Category: jianxiaqingyuan|three
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxiaoche/pseuds/muxiaoche
Kudos: 1





	一念成魔

一念成魔  
△ 臭不要脸老道苍x冷淡禁欲琴  
△ 微强迫

封尘把桌上的书籍整理好，抬头就看到了窗外皎洁的月光，一时神情有些恍惚。  
一年前，战事在即，大唐岌岌可危，封尘的师父接到圣旨来雁门做军师，哪知师父突发疾病，以致卧床不起。封尘作为大弟子，自当临危受命，来了雁门。  
虽是已在雁门待了一年多，可封尘的性子还是那么冷冷清清的，一个朋友也不曾有过，只不过封尘也不需求这些罢了。  
近来雁门职位调动，自己陪了一年有余的长孙将军去了枫华谷，听说新来了个将军来接替他的职位，以后自己要换个将军磨合性格了，想想便是乏极了。长  
孙将军虽是个粗人，也识不得几个字，但自己的建议他一般都能听取，新的将军不知脾性，如果是个莽撞之人，那自己还要多费许多功夫策划计谋。  
“军师，热水已经给您备下了，现在拿进来吗？”  
“嗯。”  
两个士兵得令提了水桶进来，给封尘倒上水，就垂头退下了。  
封尘摘下发冠，飘逸的长发如墨般垂在封尘的身后，他低头解开了自己的衣袍，把鞋子放在一旁，抬起脚踏入水桶中，雪白的肌肤在月光下显得精致极了，  
封尘把头依靠在桶壁上，闭着眼睛小憩。  
等封尘起身出来的时候，水已经快凉了。封尘喜欢沐浴时思考，在长歌时四季如春，气候宜人，但是雁门不行，封尘待会儿就能觉得刺骨的寒冷，只能起身  
穿衣。  
封尘打开窗，坐在窗边，拿起梳子将自己的头发一一拂顺，他垂眼盯着一处出了神，手上的动作也停顿了。  
荆楚路过此处的时候，就看到一人坐在窗边，只是距离有些远，不太能看清那人的样貌。那人身着一件里衣，更显得肌肤白皙不已，淡淡月光洒在那人身上，更  
是为那人增添了一丝神秘的感觉。  
荆楚不由得被吸引住了，往前悄悄走了几步，入眼就是那人细窄的腰部，眉眼低垂，一身清冷的气息，让人忍不住想去窥探几许。如此精致美人，若能收入房中，想必此生都心满意足了。  
“那人是谁？”  
“禀将军，那人是军师封尘。”  
“封尘，来之前就听说过封尘足智多谋，我本以为是个浸了尘欲的文者，却没想到竟是个清冷的美人。”  
许是荆楚话里有些轻佻，旁边领路的士兵心下猛地一跳，赶紧想着措辞灭了将军的虎狼之心。  
“军师素来是性子冷清了些，但军师的谋略是一等一的好，只要将军平日里多些耐心给军师，定可以守好这雁门关的。”  
“看来他在你们心中分量很重，今晚好几人言辞之间对这个军师都极为袒护，他许了你们什么好处吗？”  
“不敢瞒将军，军师刚来之时我们不听军师劝阻，一战战死数千士兵，是军师后来又想起了一番计谋，才把我们剩下的士兵救了出来，军师是我们的恩人，这一年帮了我们好几次，我们虽不懂什么大学问，但是我们对军师绝对是信任的。”  
“唉。”荆楚叹了一口气，“果然是长孙将军带出来的兵，和他一样，都是直肠子。”  
“将军？”士兵不知道那句话惹将军生气了，一时不敢言语。  
“我来接替长孙将军的位子，先别说我会不会给你们个下马威，但凭着你们这么袒护军师，我的心里会怎么想，倒不如说我觉得我的地位受到了威胁，欲把军师除之而后快。”  
“将军！”士兵一时间竟破了音。  
“本将不是那种容不下人才之人，我也听闻军师之名，不如你就给我讲讲军师的谋略吧，明日我自会跟军师详谈，商量他下一步的计划。”  
“是，将军。”  
荆楚摆了个手势，士兵跟着荆楚无声的离开了。  
士兵知道自己刚才说错了话，这会儿说话都是一句句往外蹦，生怕说错什么给军师惹了麻烦。  
荆楚听了几件事，心里也已经了然了这里的局势，明日该敲打的敲打，该利用的利用，当然，该收入房中的他还是不会放弃的。  
第二日，封尘刚吃了早饭，就有士兵喊他去拜见将军。  
封尘掸了掸身上的衣服，披上一件兔毛披风，就随士兵去了。  
“我既是刚接手，定有许多需要你们的地方，我在洛阳带兵也有数十载，有我自己一套治兵方法，但是需要副将们的配合，不知道你们可愿？”  
“自当听从将军的命令。”  
“我今日会去军营各处勘察，你们还按着以前职务来便是，如若有需要变动的地方，我自会通知你们。”  
“是，将军，那我们先行告退了。”  
“去吧。”  
荆楚端起杯子，吹了吹茶，然后小抿一口，眼里满是冷意。  
“将军，您这是给他们个台阶下？”燕忌站在荆楚身后，皱着眉头，按之前探取的情报，不是说这几个副将里有两人骄奢淫逸，祸乱四方吗，怎么也没见将  
军处罚他们，“将军您可不是那种心软之人。”  
“燕忌，你跟了我也有五年了，现在琢磨不透我的想法吗？”  
“将军，你那小脑袋一转，我哪知道你想的是什么啊。”燕忌心里撇撇嘴，将军就是爱戏弄人。  
“你小子。”荆楚放下茶杯，“我昨日碰到一个人，听说是这里的军师。昨日许多人言辞里都袒护这个军师，着实让我不快。”  
“将军要我去杀了那个军师吗？不过将军你刚上任，就先把军师杀了不太好吧。”燕忌皱着小眉头，有些疑惑的看着荆楚。  
“谁说让你去杀人了。长孙将军是个敦厚之人，也正因为他的手腕浅了些，留下了着两个祸害。我昨日听说那两人对军师垂涎已久，以前有长孙将军护着军  
师，所以从没敢动过手，现在趁我刚来交接，自是对军师没什么感情，因此他们想趁机把军师掳了去。”  
“原来将军是为了保护军师。”燕忌点点头，将军果然是神勇，哎，不对啊，燕忌仿佛想到了什么，瞪大了眼睛，手指颤颤巍巍的指向荆楚，“将将将...将  
军，你你你...不是看上军师了吧。”  
荆楚想到那人昨夜的样子，忍不住勾唇一笑。  
“那人非池中物，只一眼，我这心啊，就落在他身上了。”  
“难怪之前师兄给我说一见钟情看的就是脸，以前多少美人对将军您投怀送抱，您看都没看一眼，如今只是一眼，你就对那人上心了？”怕不是什么狐媚子，  
专来吸男人精血的吧。  
正巧外面有人通报，说是军师到了，燕忌听了立刻振了振精神，决定先看一下那个狐媚子长什么样子。  
“进。”  
“封尘见过将军。”  
封尘进来对荆楚行了个礼，态度不卑不亢，也让人挑不出他什么错处。  
燕忌看着那个狐媚子穿着一身白衣，许是怕冷，身后还披了一件雪白的斗篷，更是显得整个人清冷了许多，那人样貌也是一等一，眼里没什么情绪，真的是  
个美人啊。难怪将军那么喜欢，听说这个将军谋略也是一等一，如此贤能之人怎么回来雁门做了军师。  
“今日叫军师前来也没什么大事，素来听闻军师大才，今日只是想见军师一面。我是雁门新上任的将军，我叫荆楚，以后军务方面就劳烦军师照顾了。”  
“将军过誉，我自会全力协助将军。”  
荆楚又问了几个问题，封尘都一一回答了，只是答案都很言简意赅，可是就算如此，也能看出来将军是有大智慧的人了。  
燕忌听得心服口服，终于不觉得军师是个狐媚子了，军师就是那朵鲜花，只是可惜了，将军这个大尾巴狼，从来都不会放弃猎物，真是委屈军师了。  
待封尘告退后，燕忌不由得对封尘离开的地方竖起了一个大拇指，荆楚拿手敲打着桌子，似是考虑如何把军师拐到手。  
“将军，这个军师我们一定要保护好，不能让他落入狼牙手里。”燕忌刚说一句，就被荆楚拿水果砸了脑袋，“将军，你再砸我就砸傻了，我这不是担心吗，  
当初洛阳那个军师，被狼牙俘虏折磨至死，这个军师那么大才，我们一定要保护好他才是。”  
“既然你那么担心，那这个军师的安危就交给你了。”  
“啊？”  
“那两个人既然打起了军师的主意，我自然不能让他们死的那么痛苦，他们这两天想必就要动手了，你去盯着点，有事情及时告诉我。”  
“是，将军！”  
“你也去吧。”  
“好的，定不辜负将军嘱托。”燕忌偷笑着就跑出去了，美人军师哎，我来了！  
荆楚看着燕忌的样子，笑着摇了摇头，还是年轻好啊，自己还是赶紧把这些军务处理了才是。  
燕忌偷着跟了封尘几天，可是什么事情都没发生，是不是将军又骗自己。现在将军每天都借口事务找军师聊天，军师虽然没说多少话，可是也能看出来军师  
对将军是满意的，上次他还听到军师夸将军了呢。  
今天又是无事发生的一天，燕忌从怀里掏出两块从荆楚那偷来的糕点，塞进嘴里满意的吃着，将军就是会藏东西，每次好吃的都得自己去找，指不定就能从  
那个犄角旮旯里掏出一些好吃的。  
将军说都是底下人孝敬的，有时候不知道顺手就放到哪儿了，反正燕忌会翻，闲来无事，正好考验了燕忌的侦查能力，以至于荆楚后来故意把吃的给藏起来。  
燕忌想到这儿生气的咬了一大口糕点，气哼哼的往军师房间看了一眼，就看到有两个人鬼鬼祟祟的靠近了房间。  
燕忌一口吐出糕点，瞪大眼睛看着那两个人，现在刚过戌时（晚上七点到九点），那群人就敢直接动手了？  
燕忌唤来信鸽，给荆楚去了信。  
荆楚之前嘱咐过，如果他们来不用挡着，等军师被带走了跟着过去便是，燕忌虽然很气愤那群人敢对军师动手，可是也没敢直接去阻止，将军有他的用意，  
等下他倒要看看这群人敢带军师去哪里。  
那两个副将对着屋内放了迷烟，等了一会儿觉得时间差不多了，就推开门进去了。  
没一会儿，燕忌就看见那两人把军师抱了出来，四下里看了一眼，两人就溜走了，燕忌赶忙跟了上去。  
两人走了大概有四五里地的样子，有个破茅草屋，一人进门之前很谨慎的看了看四周，见没人，才关上了门。  
“那么小心做什么，反正现在也没人护着他。”  
“你懂什么，这几日那个新来的将军一直跟他交谈甚欢，万一暴露了怎么办！”  
“暴露？今日你我得了他的身子，还会让他活着见到将军？”  
“说的也是，药呢，赶紧喂下去。”  
“知道了，别催。”  
燕忌听着屋内模糊不清的对话，气的瞪大了眼睛，军师如此清冷一人，这群废物竟然敢欺辱军师至此，管他什么将军不将军，今天他燕忌一定要教那两个废  
物如何做人！  
还没等燕忌怒气冲冲的过去，就被荆楚一把拉了回来。  
“别急，我等下带军师出去，你留下来教训那两个人便是。”  
“将军，您快救救军师，怎么能让军师受此等侮辱。”  
荆楚拍了燕忌一下肩膀，然后直接一脚踹进了茅草屋。  
燕忌只听得几声惨叫，将军就抱着军师走了出来，不过军师面色潮红，手也无意识的抓着将军的衣服，仿佛失去了意识一般，只见将军把外衣披在了封尘的  
身上，将人小心的护在怀里，然后冷着脸嘱咐自己。  
“别留活口。”  
先不说那两人欺占多少良家妇女，如今竟敢对军师动手了，自然是留他不得，本想让那两人多活两天，没想到他们竟敢对军师下了足量的春药，如此败类，  
留他们不得。  
自己只是跟着军师几日，就喜欢上了这个冷淡的军师，而且军师在军中威望极高，燕忌气的咬牙，这群禽兽，他会让他们好好享受死亡的乐趣的。  
荆楚抱着封尘连忙回了住的地方，封尘脸色通红，身上也热的烫人，许是进了温暖屋子的缘故，封尘更热的有气无力，扯着荆楚的衣服倒在了他的怀里。  
“军师，你醒醒，先喝点水。”  
荆楚倒了杯水想喂给封尘，见他喝不下就先把杯子放到了一边，自己不是什么好人，能打开封尘心扉的机会只有一次，他要好好珍惜才是。  
“军师，我先帮你冲个冷水澡好不好。”  
封尘大喘着气，眼神都已经迷离了起来，他朦胧之中似是认出了眼前抱着自己的人是谁，低声的喊了句将军。  
荆楚把人抱在怀里诱哄着，然后把封尘放进了早已准备好的凉水桶，凉水一刺激肌肤，封尘难受的找回了一丝理智，他知道自己现在这状态不对，他应该赶  
紧回自己的房间去，可是他觉得全身都好沉重，没有一丝力气，甚至连话都说不清楚。  
“军师，你没事吧，你等等我去给你找大夫。”  
“别。”  
“回...回...唔”  
“军师你怎么了，你现在失了气力，先别说话，你要什么，示意给我也行。”  
“回...嗯~”  
“回？回什么，军师你放心，我们已经回来了，没人会再伤害你了。”  
封尘听着自己鸡同鸭讲，深吸一口气，咬破了自己的唇，他觉得这一个动作已经耗尽了自己全身的力气，自己被那两个副将算计了，也怪自己掉以轻心，以  
为新将军这几天跟自己来往密切，那两个人不敢动自己，没想到他们狗胆包天竟偷偷对自己下迷药，掳至野外后还给自己下了春药。  
“将军，我...回”封尘想说自己回去，可是话就在嘴边，怎么都说不出，急的封尘眼睛都沁出了泪水。  
“别急，本将一定会救你的。”  
许是这句话安了封尘的心，封尘体力耗尽，身子也不受控制滑入水里，差一点被水桶淹没，荆楚立刻把人抱出来，然后装作一副很纠结的样子，低下头安抚  
军师。  
“军师，冒犯了，你现在浑身都是水，我帮你换件衣服。”  
没等封尘说什么，荆楚就把封尘身上的衣服一一解开了，腰带被无意丢弃在地上，封尘的里衣滑落，露出他白皙的身体。荆楚看着军师的亵裤，也没作犹豫，  
手下微微一用力就给封尘扯了下来，封尘显然没想到这人会脱自己的亵裤，一时间有点羞愧难当，性器就那么暴露在了空气中。  
荆楚渴求的看着封尘的身体，从他的锁骨，到微微颤抖的红豆，再到那人平坦的小腹，再到那粉粉嫩嫩的性器，这人体毛也不多，下体被染成了红色，更显  
得格外的暧昧，看的荆楚吞了口口水。  
“军师，你先在床上躺一下，我去给你拿件衣服。”  
荆楚把封尘抱到了床上，手摸着军师圆滑的屁股，占足了便宜，他把被子盖到了军师的身上。封尘难受的皱着眉，最后一丝理智告诉他，他还在将军这里，  
不能露出任何一丝情欲，虽然他感觉自己性器前段已经变得湿润了。  
荆楚在一旁看着封尘的样子，想来军师快撑不住了，那只能自己多花些时间去拿衣服，给军师足够的时间，来让军师冷静一下了。  
封尘只觉得浑身热的难受，他在被里难受的蜷起了身子，他能感觉到自己的性器已经开始站立起来了，封尘咬着唇忍耐着想要自渎的想法，可是还是败给了  
身体的反应，他忍不住拿手轻轻撸起了自己的性器，安慰自己说这是在棉被下没事，将军看不到。  
荆楚看到封尘的动作就知道他憋坏了，虽然自己也不舍得，可是这么清冷的军师不用点手段是没法收了他的心的。荆楚眯眯眼，拿起衣服走了过去。  
封尘背对着荆楚，手在被窝里上下动作着，因为封尘的动作，锦被往下滑落，封尘的背部也赤裸裸的呈现在了荆楚的眼前。听到荆楚的脚步声，荆楚看到封  
尘的动作立刻停了下来。  
军师可真是好忍耐力啊，中了春药，自渎还能停下来，看样子他要给军师加上最后一把火了。  
“军师，衣服已经准备好了，我帮你穿上吧。”  
封尘一时间不知道怎么开口，他想自己穿上衣服，可是自己哪有什么力气，可若是被将军看到自己的样子，那自己以后哪还有脸面留在这雁门关。  
荆楚没给封尘反驳的时间，他把封尘从被窝里捞了出来，准备先给封尘穿上亵裤，当看到封尘的下体时，荆楚惊讶的喊了一声。  
“军师，你现在是不是很不舒服。”荆楚看着封尘羞愧的想要扎进床上的样子，手稳稳扶住了封尘的腰，不让人逃避，“军师莫慌，我帮军师便是。”  
荆楚说完就握上了封尘的性器，由于常年练武，荆楚手上有着大大小小的茧，手面很粗糙，握着小封尘上下撸动了几下，封尘就舒服的在自己怀里弓起了身  
子。  
感受到手下小东西的热情，荆楚伺候的越发细腻，他揉着小东西的囊袋，撸动着他的性器，荆楚满意的看着封尘的脸，欲望得到伺候，封尘闭着眼睛窝在自  
己怀里，紧咬着下唇，可还是忍不住溢出一声声细碎的呻吟，听得荆楚都要直接硬起来了。他手下稍稍一用力，就看到封尘疼的皱起了眉头，手无意识的抓着自  
己的衣服。  
荆楚身上冰冰凉凉的，封尘抱着很舒服，他喟叹一声，无意识的在荆楚胸口磨蹭着。  
“嗯~”  
荆楚见封尘快要射出来了，手下就加快了速度，封尘受不了这刺激，直接呻吟出了声音，他伸手去阻止荆楚的动作，被荆楚按着手一起撸动他的性器，封尘  
只觉得眼前一白，身下就已经射了出来。  
“军师，你好些了吗？”  
荆楚的声音如同雷声一般炸在了封尘的耳边，因为情欲刚刚释放了一次，封尘的意识回了笼，他惊慌的想要离开，却发现随着自己一动，有一股更深的情欲  
在自己身体里蔓延开来，逼迫着封尘想要更多，想要发泄更多。  
封尘紧紧咬着唇，想等这一波情欲过去，哪知道还是没抗住，情欲战胜了理智，他搂住了荆楚的脖子，心下想着这下自己算是完了。  
“军师，军师？”  
荆楚唤了封尘几声，封尘直接用唇封住了荆楚的话，军师的唇和他的人一样，冷冷清清的，但是品尝起来比蜜桃还要美味，荆楚假意抵抗了几下，就开始吸  
吮封尘的嘴唇，看着封尘眼角都有一丝情欲，荆楚心里胀的满满的，但又舍不得军师受这苦，这才不舍得把封尘拉开。  
“军师，你还好吗，我看军师中的药可能药效太高了，自己纾解是无用的，我愿意陪军师解了这药，军师，我无意冒犯，只想帮你罢了。”或者说，只想占  
有你罢了。  
封尘闭上眼，眼角滴落了一滴泪。  
得到了封尘的默许，荆楚的手开始在封尘的背上流连，封尘的下嘴唇已经被他咬出了血，荆楚心疼的过去亲了亲，封尘把头歪向了一边，不愿让别人看到自  
己的这副样子。  
荆楚把人的身子都摸了一遍，占尽了便宜，情难自禁的在这人额头上烙下一吻，这把封尘放到了床上，把自己的衣服也全都脱了，覆到了封尘的身上。  
怕封尘腰会不舒服，荆楚拿起被子在封尘腰下垫了垫，然后凑过去亲吻封尘的唇，他把封尘的腿分开，让他环在自己的腰上，他看着封尘的后穴暴露在了自  
己的视野里，忍着想直接把人艹哭的冲动，拿性器拍了拍封尘的后穴，然后低下头继续亲吻封尘。  
封尘身体随着呼吸起起伏伏，性器还在站立着，荆楚一手撸动着封尘的性器，一手揉捏着封尘的屁股，果然手感比自己想象的还好。  
封尘被刺激的环住了荆楚的脖子，性器也因为荆楚的动作，又喷射了出来。  
荆楚的手上全是封尘的子子孙孙，他用手揉搓了一下，把精液涂抹在了封尘的后穴。他用食指试探着捅进小穴，发现小穴紧紧闭着，不好进。荆楚从床头掏  
出一盒伤药，剜出一块，用手指涂抹在小穴周围，他伸出舌头挑逗着封尘胸前的红豆，手下微微一用力，就捅进了封尘的后穴。  
封尘的后穴湿湿滑滑，紧咬着自己不放，他把手指在后穴搅了搅，找准时机又伸进了一根手指，封尘难受的哼唧了几声，  
“军师，你忍一忍，我那活儿比较大，我怕一会儿伤到你，所以这会儿还要让你忍耐一下。”  
荆楚诱哄着封尘，半安抚半强迫的挤进去了三根手指，觉得封尘可以容纳自己了，荆楚这才把手指抽了出来，然后把性器凑了过去。  
封尘胸前两个红豆都颤颤巍巍的立着，还能看到红豆旁的水渍，荆楚扶着性器，一点点磨进了封尘的身体里。  
封尘被逼的眼泪都流了出来，性器疼的也软了下去，荆楚没敢动，凑过去跟封尘亲吻，两人舌头纠缠在一起，交换彼此的气味。  
感觉到身下的人放松了，荆楚这才开始律动，几深几浅，就把封尘的呻吟声逼了出来，封尘难受的摇了摇头，随着身上人的动作，呻吟声逐渐溢了出来，荆  
楚听得身下人声音如此勾人，忍不住就加快了速度，封尘大喘着气，顺着荆楚的力道，抓紧了身下的床单。  
荆楚看着身下人极致的样子，撞击的频率也越来越快，他的性器被温暖的小穴包裹着，吸的他想立刻就缴械在这人的身体里。  
抽插了不知道多少次，荆楚一挺身，全射在了封尘的身体里。  
“唔..嗯...”  
荆楚虽说也找过小倌，可是没有一个人的身子能比身下这个人的销魂，着实让人舒服极了。  
封尘感觉到一阵阵灭顶的情欲，手下意识的搂住了荆楚的脖子。  
荆楚把人抱起来，让封尘跪趴在那里，自己扶着性器又挤进了封尘的后穴。  
不知过了多久，房间里的声音才停息了下来，等封尘有意识的时候，已经是第二天中午了。  
封尘揉着昏沉的脑袋，想要起来却被酸痛的腰部扯着躺在了床上，封尘用了几分钟回忆了昨天的事情，脸色瞬间白了，他看着自己身上青青紫紫的痕迹，手  
紧紧握成拳。  
昨天，是自己着了别人的道，将军救了自己，自己不能怨恨将军。  
封尘强忍着疼痛起身，依靠在床头，眼泪一滴滴掉在了被上，他看着床边放着一套衣服，自己忍着不舒服换上了衣服。  
想来昨日将军还帮自己清理，今日虽是身体酸痛，可是后穴并没有什么异物感。封尘紧抿着唇，小步离开了这里。  
封尘经了昨日一事，已经有了想离开的心思，收拾好包裹准备留封信给荆楚就离开，哪知道自己还没走，燕忌就找上了门。  
“军师，你没事吧。”  
燕忌小心翼翼的看了军师一眼，昨天他回去的时候听到军师的呻吟声了，军师后半夜嗓子都喊哑了，都怪将军那个禽兽。  
“军师你放心，昨日那两个人我已经处理了，你不必担心。我昨日出来消食儿，哪知道碰见那两个禽兽劫走了军师，我就告诉了将军，是将军救了军师。”  
“燕忌，我...”  
“军师不用担心，昨日的事，只有你我和将军，我们三人知晓，我们不会乱说的，所以军师要安心待在这里便是，外面战火纷飞，军师你又不会武功，如果  
你自己出去，少不了有不长眼的想要欺辱军师的。”  
“你知道我要走？”  
“我猜的，我看军师神情不好，就想来劝劝军师，军师要是没了你，将军可就少了左膀右臂，军师，你三思啊。”  
“我知道了，你让我想想吧。”  
燕忌看着军师疲惫的回了屋，心下又骂了将军一番禽兽，不过将军说依军师的性子怕是要离开的，所以让自己来劝阻军师，军师那么好一个人，自是要留下  
好好保护的，等他哪天能打赢将军，他一定护着军师，不让将军欺负军师。  
封尘在屋内坐了一天，想着燕忌的态度，还是决定先待上几天再说，若是自己受不住，那就离开便是。  
累了一天，封尘受不了倦意，躺在床上很快就陷入了沉睡。  
等见到荆楚的时候，封尘还忐忑了一番，可是荆楚就当做那件事没有发生一般，该如何还是如何，不得不说，荆楚的行为很好的安了封尘的心，封尘终于塌  
下心来留在了雁门。  
那天的事情，就当做黄粱一梦吧。  
之后，荆楚跟封尘的交往越来越密切，他能读懂封尘的心事，跟封尘也能交谈甚欢。封尘本来还有些抵触，可是看着将军坦荡的样子，他倒是觉得自己以小  
人之心度君子之腹了，所以就收下心跟平常一样跟将军交谈。  
封尘本没注意，可是他突然发现，自己身边经常会有个荆楚在，自己提的建议荆楚也会听，偶尔晚上邀请自己喝点酒，或者修沐了带自己去映雪湖泛舟，不  
知不觉，荆楚就在身边占上了一个位置。  
荆楚修沐加上假期一共有半个月，他骑马回乡看父母去了，突然少了人跟着自己身边，封尘心里还有点空落落的，他把军务处理好，然后思考今日还要做些  
什么事情。  
“军师军师，今天我们去钓鱼吧，听同僚说今日映雪湖可是有人钓出了一条大鱼。”  
“嗯。”  
燕忌兴冲冲的拉着封尘就去钓鱼，将军说了，他回家的这几天，自己一定要把军师照顾好了，军师内向，要多带军师出去逛逛，骗人，将军只是缺个看着军  
师的人而已，军师不知道，自己还能不清楚啊，将军那么黏着军师，不就是怕军师被人惦记上么，呵，男人。  
因为有燕忌这么个开心果，封尘的心情也变得好了很多，他被封尘拉着去各个地方，见了许多东西，等荆楚回来的时候，竟难得的见封尘脸色有了笑意。  
封尘对着荆楚笑笑，不知为何，一见到这人回来了，自己的心也安定下来了。  
荆楚被面前的笑容晃了眼睛，他过去把燕忌挤开，带着军师就离开了。荆楚找着话题跟封尘交谈，封尘都一一回答了，气的燕忌在后面嘟着嘴生着闷气，就  
欺负自己性子好！  
对封尘这种人来说，大概真心才是最好的礼物吧，想要得到他的心，靠的是日久生情，不过看样子，自己的目的很快就能实现了。  
余生，让我来好好照顾你吧。

-end-


End file.
